Devices for collecting and disposing of animal waste such as droppings come in various shapes and forms. Some devices include an elongated, linear shaft having a handle, and sometimes an operating control, at one end and a waste engaging and collecting mechanism at the second, opposed end. By manipulating the control mechanism with the collecting mechanism disposed adjacent the droppings, the animal waste may be collected and disposed of in a sanitary manner. Often people simply invert a small plastic or compostable bag and pick up the waste by hand, thereafter dropping the bag into a garbage can.
In the home or apartment setting, waste picked up from the yard must then be taken to the outside garbage can for disposal, which sometimes can be a significant distance. Night-time cleanup elevates the hassle.
There is thus a need for a convenient portable container for temporarily depositing waste between trips to the main garbage.